


Bitter Betrayal

by writergirl3005



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Day 12: Broken Trust, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Anakin could no longer trust Obi Wan, not after what Obi Wan had done. Set at the end of the Rako Hardeen arc.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	Bitter Betrayal

Anakin's emotions were in a turmoil. He knew that it was not how a Jedi should behave, but right now he couldn't help it. Obi Wan was alive, and he had faked his death on the order of the Council. It was just one more proof that despite everything, the Council still didn't trust him. That they still feared him.

Now, he finally had the chance to speak with Obi Wan.

"You look terrible," said Anakin. There were so many other things that he wanted to say, but he kept them locked deep within himself. He needed to keep his temper in check.

"Being a criminal is not easy work," said Obi Wan. The voice was so different from his Obi Wan, but at the same time, this man spoke the same way that Obi Wan would have. It was confusing.

"If I'd known what was going on, I could have helped you," shot back Anakin. Well, so much for keeping his temper in check. But it was the truth. "Too bad the Council didn't trust me." Bitterness dripped from every word. 

"Anakin," said Obi Wan and placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It was my decision to keep the truth from you."

The world fell from the bottom of his feet. Obi Wan couldn't- But he did. Anakin felt the truth of it in the Force. Obi Wan was going on, ignoring Anakin's inner turmoil. Obi Wan had to be ignoring it, as Anakin wasn't up to shielding himself effectively at this point in time. "I knew if you were convinced I was dead, Dooku would believe it as well."

Anakin turned to Obi Wan, doing his best to keep his rage under control, but despite his best efforts, it was spilling out of him. "Your decision?" Anakin demanded.

"I know I did some questionable things but I did what I had to do." Typical of Obi Wan, just brushing off the hurt he had caused Anakin. "I hope you can understand that."

Of course there would be no apology for the turmoil Anakin had faced with the prospect of Obi Wan's loss. After all, it meant that Anakin was a bad Jedi due to his attachments. "You lied to me," Anakin shot back. "How many other lies have I been told by the Council?" If they could do all of this for the so-called Greater Good, what else might they do? "And how do you know that you even have the whole truth?"

Anakin stalked away. The taste of betrayal was bitter indeed. He expected as much from the Council. But coming from Obi Wan? Anakin wasn't sure that if he could ever completely trust Obi Wan ever again. 


End file.
